


THE LEGACY

by Shoantell



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Arguing, Arranged Marriage, Bombs, Brothers, Cute Kids, Drug Abuse, Drug Use, Everyone Is Gay, F/M, Family Drama, Gay Character, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Will Go Down With This Ship, IVF Arc (X-Files), M/M, Marriage, Money, Original Character(s), Rehabilitation, Relationship(s), Same-Sex Marriage, Shooting Guns, Surrogacy, Therapy, WWE NXT, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:48:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21733363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoantell/pseuds/Shoantell
Summary: This was inspired by the show EMPIRE.....So triple H and Stephanie have Three boys and here their the owners of both WWE smackdown, raw and NXT triple is the big man here like lucios lion on Empire he's the king of wrestling and together with his son Roman they are running the show where else Dean  is doing his own thing and Seth Seth is managing raw .Let's get into the lives of the wrestling family.
Relationships: Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley & Dolph Ziggler, Finn Balor | Prince Devitt/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black, Mustafa Ali/Roman Reigns, Stephanie McMahon/Triple H
Comments: 21
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The holidays have me full of ideas so please enjoy, criticism is welcome.

STEPHANIE MACMAHON HEMSLEY......  
Mother, wife, co-founder and head of production at WWE .

HUNTER HEARST HEMSLEY .......... father, husband, ceo ,founder of WWE and NXT.

Roman reigns Hemsley..... First born son , went to Harvard University got a honor's in business management his the managing director of wwe and smarkdown manager.

Dean Ambrose Hemsley........ Second born son, black sheep of the family , finished high school at rehabilitation centre , recovering drug addict, wrestles for his father's worst enemy git disowned by his father many times.

Seth Rollins Hemsley....... Last born son , Raw manager , the baby of the family , went to Harvard University studied business development , father to his year old son married to his high school sweetheart.

Mustafa Ali Hemsley....... Husband to Roman reigns Hemsley.. went to law school works for Paul Heyman law clinic .

Finn balor Hemsley .... Husband to Seth Rollins Hemsley being together since high school they have a Four year son through surrogacy he's a wwe Superstar like his husband got moved to NXT by his father in law and now wrestles for NXT .

Shawn Michaels .... Triple H's best friend uncle to his sons CFO at WWE and NXT married to the wwe icon undertaker.

Dolph Ziggler ...... On and off relationship with Dean Ambrose Hemsley nurse at hope rehabilitation centre .

Those are our main characters hunter the lion king of the jungle what is a king without a queen......


	2. Chapter 2

Five months earlier.....

Hunter was having dinner with his wife and their kids grandchildren together with their husbands.

You expect me to think that you my son Dean Ambrose Hemsley has changed hunter said pointing at Dean, he chuckled you must take me for a fool he said .

Hunter can we just have dinner without you making a scene ? Stephanie asked drinking her wine.

Stephanie noticed the tension in the room and asked their maid to take the children to their bedrooms she left with the children as soon as she was out of side Stephanie looked to her husband and chuckled hunter why do you have to be so dramatic ? She asked.

I'm dramatic ? He asked 

Yes! Hunter your being dramatic like a little whiny girl Stephanie said.

Dad please seat down Roman said.

You! You are to talk you running my company through the mud Roman widened his eyes .

I'm running the company through the mud who was running the company when you were out in a coma for a year dad ? I was and the ratings and reviews have been up the charts and this is the thanks I get dad ? He asked.

Who put me in that coma ? He asked staring at his wife your mother shot me he said.

I found you in bed with another woman in our own house our own bed so I took charge she smirked and sipped her wine .

Hunter pulled the cloeth of the table and the food fell on the floor I created all this I deserve respect.

Stephanie chuckled ... Hunter calm down we all know that this is about me and not the kids so stop all this and seat down and eat because I'm starving .

Dad! Please Seth said hunter turned to look at his youngest son .

Listen to your son hunter and sit down Stephanie said.

Dean stood up mom this has nothing to do with you or Roman we all know that it has everything to do with me he said .

You damn right it has what have you done with your life Dean you don't have any education all you do is stuff yourself with drugs right ? He said and everyone tensed .

Ohh! You had bring that up dad ? Roman asked you know how sensetive Dean is about that.

Hunter why can't you just treat your sons equally ? Stephanie asked now the wine was sinking in she already was on her fifth glass.

I will not stand for this Dean said he looked at his mom I love you mom always he said and looked to his brother in law's tell my nephew and niece that uncle Dean loves them .

Dean honey! Don't go let's all just calm down hunter calm down Stephanie said.

No mom ! I can't stay I have to leave Dean said it's clear that I'm not wanted here so I will go he said.

No! Stephanie let him go if he leaves here now he's not welcome back in my house hunter said.

Dean grabbed his car keys and left.

Stephanie looked at her husband you're a mean man you know that she got up to run after her son but it was already late because Dean was gone.

Are you happy now she said walking into the house you kicked our son out of his own home she screamed at him.

Good ! Hunter said walking out.

NOW!! 

Does your dad really hate me that much what have I done that was so bad ? Finn asked I mean I lost one match against Andrade and I get send back to NXT baby you know how hard I have worked to be on the main rooster Finn said crying.

Seth just held him close I know babe I will talk to Roman and see what he can do okay! Finn said.

Finn wiped his tears he blinked when he heard a little voice mommy ! Finn sniffed hey! Honey! What are you doing up ? He asked .

Tylor bit his lip I can't sleep he said Finn lifted him come on get in between daddy and me he said and Tylor did so Seth cuddled his family keeping them safe from the monster.

Dolph walked up to his apartment excited about his date with the guy he met on tinder he stopped when he saw a figure on his door what! The ..... His heart stopped when he realised who it was ohh! My god Dean what!.... Let's get you inside he unlocked the door and let Dean inside and layed him on the couch what happened ? Don't tell me that your back on drugs he said hoping for a better answer.

No! Dean said softly.

Good! Dolph said putting a blanket on him.

Dean woke up an hour later with a headache he groaned he took a glass of water and ibrufen from Dolph , thanks he said .

Dolph smiled you're welcome he said. What are you doing here Dean ? He asked.

I can leave he was about to get up when Dolph spoke no! Dean I don't want you to leave I want us to talk I mean you ghost me for 2 months and you just show up at my door step what do you expect me to think Dean Dolph now had tears in his eyes

You're all I think about Dolph I mean we have been together for ten years he said.

Dolph chuckled on and off for ten years your dad doesn't like me .

My dad doesn't like all his son in laws he thinks their the reason why all his son's are gay my dad is a homophobic prick Dean said .

Dolph was about to speak when his phone chipped with a message from tinder .

Dean looked at him you're on tinder ? He asked.

Dolph blushed yeah! You were gone for a long time i thought this time was real so i tried to move on so went on tinder and I have a date tonight or I had a date tonight .

You can go Dean said sounding little sad . Dolph sighed I can't go .

Why? Dean asked .

Because I love you I tried to move on but I just want them to be you if you promise to never leave and fix this Dean please say you will stay he pleaded.

Dean nodded I promise to stay and make it work he said and They kissed.

................................................

Stephanie walked into hunters office he found Dana Brooks sitting right Infront of hunter giggling she walked up to them and took Dana's bag and threw it outside to fetch she said and Dana ran outside .

She looked at her husband really hunter why? Do you always associate your self with this Barbie dolls we have a serious problem in our hands she said.

Roman can handle it hunter said getting back to his computer. 

No! Roman can't handle it this one needs you she said getting frastrated Batista is back hunter and he's claiming that you took everything from him .

How come I don't know Shawn would have told me hunter said.

Because he announced on twitter of coming for you and you know what that means you started this legacy with him and Orton so he's feeling robbed hunter and I don't give a damn about you but my boys are my number one priority and you better make sure that Dave doesn't come anywhere near my children Stephanie said.

Relax Stephanie Dave knows to not go anywhere near my boys so relax I will sort this out .

You better because you don't want me taking matters into my own hands she said walking out.


	3. Chapter 3

Survivor series is around the corner so I need results people I need all hands on deck because this idea is going to be phenomenal we just need to make it a success raw vs smarkdown vs NXT I mean the world is going to go crazy over this so meeting agend.

Hunter walked in when everyone was trying to leave everybody out he said .

What is it dad? He asked.

Hunter chuckled I'm taking over the survivor series idea I'm running with it now and I will announce it tonight on raw .

But dad thats my idea you can't take my idea I'm the one who's supposed to be the one who announce it tonight not you dad I'm the ceo not you Roman said.

Temporary ceo son don't forget that now if it wasn't for what you and your mother did to me I would not be in this position. I know so I know that you resent me because I wouldn't let you wrestle and I took you to college and I let Dean and Seth do it .

Paps look I don't resent you I know that you had your reasons for that Roman said.

No! You don't understand son because if you do you wouldn't have drugged me and put a woman on my bed and had your mother shoot me and accuse me of cheating hunter said to his sons face.

Now! Paps you had to bring that up I don't live with myself I thought you forgave mom for that.

Son I'm doing the announcement tonight you just sat at home with your family and enjoy the show hunter said walking out.

.,......,...........,..................................

But it was my idea love it's my idea Roman said to his husband .

Baby I know we all know that he knows that he's just trying to get to you that is all now please let's just relax just take a deep breath and calm down we don't need your stress level going up and your blood sugar please you just came back from chemo treatment eight months ago we don't need you going back okay ! So please do it for Talia let your dad have this moment because we know who's the father of this baby it's you not him mustafa said holding Roman's hands and Roman nodded .

You're right he said I don't need all this stress , dad! Talia said walking into the lounge hei! Roman smiled at his daughter how was school ? He asked.

It was great daddy I made a friend today her name is Cristina she's in my class she said smiling.

Honey! Why don't you go back to bed dad will come and tuck you in okay mustafa said to Talia who kissed her dad's and left.

Roman kissed him thank you for everything you have always been my number one supporter I love you he said. Mustafa smiled I love you too.

Roman walked to the door and blew him a kiss which made blush.

.......,.........,...........................

How come I didn't know about this ? Hunter asked Shawn and Paul Heyman his lawyer.

Now listed hunter Batista did that to get to you he knows not to come to you so I say you just ignore that tweet and focus on Tonight and on survivor series Paul said.

I agree with Paul hunter just leave dave for now and leave it to your lawyer to solve this mess and focus on survivor series .

But before hunter could speak his secretary budged into the office I'm sorry to disturb Mr Hemsley the is something that you need to see she said handing him the tablet.

Hunter frowned what the ...... It was a picture of his middle son shaking hands with founder of AEW! 

HEADLINES

DEAN AMBROSE HEMSLEY SIGNS WITH AEW!

the fuck he showed Shawn who Gasped but hunter you did throw him out of your house now how will he work for you after all that? Shawn asked.

His my son he's supposed to be working for me not the enemy he said banging his fist on the table.

This is your husband's fault always giving my son's advice about following their paths he pointed to Shawn.

My husband was a father to your boys better than you were hunter now after you abandoned him again he went my husband and he gave him fatherly advice now to go to AEW it was all on his own he did it to spite you Shawn said.

Everybody out hunter said softly. Shawn didn't make an effort to stand .

I SAID EVERYBODY OUT , he screamed.

Fine stay bitter and mean Shawn said walking out.

Fuck! Fuck! He said grabbing his keys.

.................................

YOU KNEW ABOUT THIS HAA! 

Hunter stomped inside their home and screamed at Stephanie.

What are you talking about hunter ? She asked.

He chuckled don't play dumb Stephanie he said.

Maybe I am dumb she said sipping her wine.

That your son has signed with AEW ? Hunter asked.

Stephanie laughed it's killing you right hunter to know that your worst enemy and your son are working together she said .

You got what you deserved hunter you have never been a father to your kids especially Dean forced Roman to do something he don't want he loves to wrestle but you hunter you told him he couldn't do it you pushed the idea out of his head because you needed a pet to do what you say, yes! Master no! Master right hunter.

You will not do that with my baby I will not let you with Seth that is where I draw the line she said. Why did you take Finn back to NXT when I told him that he got potential and took him to the mainrooster ? She asked

Psst! Yes he got potential but his old news all the guys you brought to the mainrooster are old news Stephanie he said .

Grandpa! Tylor said running to his grandfather's arms, hei! Bumblebee he said but I'm Optimus prime grandpa Tylor said.

Okay! My bad hunter said.

Hello! He wanted to come and see his grandfather before we went home so I brought him I hope that is okay Finn said.

Nonsense! He is welcome everytime he wants Stephanie said taking Tylor to the kitchen for icecream.

Finn wait hunter said Finn stopped and smiled i didn't send you to NXT because you have lost your touch I sent you because I need you to groom those superstars into the next Finn balor and Seth Rollins of tommorw he said and Finn nodded thank you sir he said and walked away. 

.............................................

I know you're a free agent Cena but I just need you to show up for a couple of hours say some few words get the crowd moving and that's it Roman said to Cena over the phone.

Okay! You know WWE is my passion of course I will be there man john said they both hang-up after.

I can't believe he agreed just like that ? Mustafa asked you see baby this is your chance to be the star at WrestleMania I can't wait to see the ratings on that day he said kissing his husband and then you can be the next ceo of both WWE and NXT Roman smirked I love you , I love you too baby mustafa said kissing him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our family is back...
> 
> How can someone hate his children so much.... hunter is a monster a terrible father but great business man..
> 
> Stephanie is a good mother but a terrible wife.
> 
> Enjoy...

Dave ? Seth asked surprised to see his father's former business partner / uncle/ worst enemy.

Hello! Seth i heard you got married congratulations he said flashing his smile.

Yeah! Finn is wonderful and great with kids I just had to marry him he said smiling , scotch? He asked.

Dave nodded ! And sat down on the couch.

Baby! I'm gonna........ Finn stopped as soon as he saw Dave , uhm! Hello! I'm Finn balor he introduced himself.

Nice to meet you Finn I'm Dave Bautista I have watched this one grow into the man he is today from a shy little introvert to a universal champion and now a father he said that making Seth blush.

He turned to Seth I have an NXT takeover are you sure you guys are going to be okay? Finn asked grabbing his keys and luggage.

Yes! Baby we going to be fine I got this Seth said smiling . 

Okay! Finn Got on his toes to kiss Seth I will see you in few days I love you ' he said. 

I love you too baby ' Seth said.

Finn said goodbye to Dave and left.

Such talent hunter its a pity hunter is not able to see it Dave said sipping his scotch.

....................

Thank you Dolph Stephanie said.. for everything you have done for my son ,she said .

I love your son Stephanie and I will do anything for him he said smiling.

Stephanie smiled she was at dolph's little apartment to see her son.

Is there a way that I can pay you ? She asked like if you need a bigger place she offered.

It's okay Stephanie I am at home here and I love it he said.

How's dad? Dean asked .

Your dad is still mean as ever his trying to ruin Roman like he did you and I don't know how to stop him because he's got him deep in his game of maze.

Mom! Roman is tough and he can deal with dad he has before and he will now. Dean said.

I hope you're right honey! I hope you're right .

Did you know that Dean signed with AEW ? Dolph asked Stephanie who chuckled .

I'm sorry mom he said.

Nonsense you do what makes you happy and if it's wrestling with AEW then so be it.

Thanks mom's Dean said.

So what's this? Are you guys back together again? She asked.

They both blushed and Dolph showed her his engagement ring we getting married Stephanie and I would really love for dean's family to be there.

What! Of course we'll be there she said getting up to hug Dolph congratulations we better start planning now she said .

.......................

Is Seth my child? Hunter asked as soon as Stephanie walked in through the door.

What are you on about hunter have been smoking ? She asked pouring herself orange juice.

I know about you and Steve Austin , he said.

What about Steve and I ? She asked.

I know that you slept with him.

Stephanie frowned I slept with him ? She chuckled so you think I slept I Austin? 

I don't think I know ' he said.

Well you don't know shit! Because when you were out traveling across the globe building your legacy Austin was There for us me and your kids and he was there when Seth was born , were where you hunter? Haa!!! She asked .

I was doing all over this he gestured to his house for you for us he said.

She chuckled don't think I don't know that you slept with half of the women's locker room .

Hunter smirked what did you want me to do wait for you to stop popping out babies ? I am a man I have needs he said.

You're a fool hunter that's what you are, ' she said.

I'm going to get that DNA test and believe me Stephanie I find out that your little bundle of joy is not my kid I'm going to destroy him and you I'm going to make sure that he gets nothing from me , hunter said.

Your a monster how can you hate your own kids so much ? She asked.

No! I love my child Roman is my child this two it was all you Stephanie you let yourself get pregnant after I told you I want one child not a football team.

Stephanie laughed a full belly laugh, how can I let my self get pregnant?...... How? ..... I don't have time for this you know what hunter go get a DNA test and while you at it take dean's DNA too , ohh! And before I forget " YOUR SON IS GETTING MARRIED YOU KNOW HIM THE BLONDE ONE LIKE YOU " his getting married now excuse me while I plan my son's wedding she said walking out with her head high .

.....................

The results are Here! Paul Heyman said holding a brown envelope.

So! Don't just stand there open it he said.

Okay! When it comes to Seth Rollins Hemsley you hunter Hemsley you are .... The father.

WHAT!! He asked shocked. How ? I know that bitch had an affair with Steve Austin are sure that your doctor did not fake those tests ? He asked.

Positive hunter , paul said.

Leave ! You're no longer needed leave he said and Paul left .

I'm going to find a way to destroy Stephanie one way or another he thought to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm thinking something small with close family and friends " , Dolph said smiling .

Stephanie chuckled honey! We the Hemsleys every media will be there to see hunters son getting married so have to go big okay," she said .

Dolph nodded I understand Stephanie " he said .

Good now lets plan this important day " she said , you know Dolph this is your day you can tell me if I'm taking over.

No! It's okay! Go big or go home right? He asked smiling.

Now I'm thinking to have your suit tailored in Spain and have Marcelo take your measurements here in the states" she said.

Mom! No fancy suits oright! " Dean said sitting next to his fiance.

Okay! But they will tailor made " she said.

Fine and no grooms men it just me and my love , maybe Tylor can be the ring bearer that's it" said Dean.

Of course honey anything you say " she said.

No! Roman you will not give in like that I did not leave my career to be a stay at home dad for you to let your father control you, he is no longer the ceo you are " mustafa said.

I know baby! Roman said.

Now! Show him and the other board members why you should stay the ceo pitch your idea to the higher ups call punk and convince him to convince his husband to be in a match at WrestleMania with your dad the wwe universe would love to see that " said mustafa.

Roman nodded you're right he said kissing mustafa I love you he said, mustafa smiled I love you too go get this legacy for our daughter" he said.

I want my damn company back you watched your sister take my legacy my hard work " hunter said to Shawn who smiled .

You're crazy hunter , your son is running the company to greatness the ratings are out of this world the wwe universe is loving his leadership skills and knowledge I agreed with the board to put Roman as a ceo because like you the boy is a leader it's high time you saw that"Shawn said his peace and left.

Hunter hated his brother in law/ best friend right now he sipped his whiskey I will get what is mine he thought.


	6. Chapter 6

Hunter was sleeping on his back when Stephanie walked in she grabbed a pillow and put it close to hunter's face she was about to suffocate him and thought twice " not worth going to jail for" she thought and threw the pillow on the floor Stephanie looked at hunter and shook he head shutting the door.

Good morning blanka , Stephanie" he said sitting down for breakfast , blanka I'll take English breakfast this morning isn't it a wonderful day ?" He asked smiling at blanka their maid.

Yes it is Mr hunter" she said and left there was to much tention in the room.

What is with you Stephanie you look like you lost one of your purses" he said .

She just glared at him and got up and left.

He laughed and continued to eat his breakfast.

Hunter is just punishing me baby I mean he has me in this crazy matches and I highly doubt that I'm going to ever be champion ahg! It's just frastrating babe", he said. 

Baby you just go to the Barclays centre and do what you do best and remember I know that you're the best you are Finn balor never forget that" said Seth kissing Finn's forehead.

Babe I don't want flowers and all that paparazzi I just want family and close friends" said dolph.

Babe remember that I'm still a Hemsley people will want to come and see a third Hemsley wedding the black sheep of the family " dean said.

Dolph sighed okay babe but after the wedding I don't want any paparazzi harrassing us" said Dolph.

Okay! Baby Dean said kissing Dolph on the lips and Dolph blushed.


	7. Chapter 7

Why! Can't you just get a divorce ?" Ric flair asked Hunter.

I can't if I do that bitch of a wife gets everything since we have children together " said hunter.

You can start over hunter " flair said.

I just can't okay!"

I just think that there's a solution to everything " flair said.

Not this one " flair not this one " he said and sipped his whiskey.

Finn and Stephanie were having lunch at Finn's house , honey I just hope you know that my son is his father's son and I know that you're wise enough to know that you need to to stand on your own don't get me wrong honey love don't pay the bills and any time Seth might change his mind and don't love you no more be prepared for anything honey.

Finn nodded yes Stephanie thank you for the advice ".

So I have been thinking about the wedding I think we should get you should hold the rings and give them to them on their wedding day " said Stephanie.

Okay! Finn nodded Stephanie always intimidated him.

I think we should have Brock Lesnar defending his tittle against a guest apponent at royal Rumble and give him another win until WrestleMania" Roman said to his team.

Yeah! They all nodded and the meeting was dismissed.

Roman walked into his office to find mustafa sitting on the couch I'm so proud of you baby you're doing great " mustafa said kissing his husband.

Baby! Can we talk " Finn said and Seth nodded.

Your mom said something today about me standing on my own incase you leave me are you going to leave me?" Finn asked.

Baby! I don't know where my mom get that but I'm not going anywhere anytime soon we are stuck with each other" Seth said.

Finn smiled and kissed his husband.


	8. Chapter 8

My husband will be part of the royal Rumble Match if only he enters first" said Phil.

Okay! That can be done " Roman said smiling.

And he wins the match" Phil said and mustafa chuckled don't you think that's a little extreme he enters first now you want him to win the match" said mustafa.

Babe I got this " Roman said.

Phill you know the board makes the stepulations for the matches during pay per views" now I can only get Brock to enter first entrance and from there it's all up to him" Roman said.

Thank you Selina" mustafa thanked their cook she nodded and left.

What are you going to do about your brother entering the royal Rumble?" Phill asked.

Well he earned his right to be part of the match " said Roman.

Well he has to be eliminated as soon as he enters the match because we don't want what happened in WrestleMania to repeat itself" said Phil biting into his salad.

Deal mustafa said and Brock and Phil smiled good now this Monday night WWE network will announce that Brock is entering first."

Babe you promised me that you will not enter the Rumble " Finn said.

I know that oright don't you think I know that I hate this stupid heel character " Seth screamed.

Finn hiccuped I'm sorry ..... I shouldn't have he hiccuped and left for the bathroom.

Seth sighed baby I'm sorry oright " he said through the door.

Silence..

I didn't mean to yell at you it's not your fault it's my father and Roman's fault it's their stupid idea that I have to turn heel for the fans they said fans love it so" he said.

Sniffing...

Baby please come out of the bathroom .... I'm sorry please" . Seth begged.

A while later the door opened and Finn came out eyes all puffy and red.

I'm sorry love I will never yell at you again if I do next time challenge me to a goblet match " Seth said .

Finn smiled I will hold you to that" he said.

Seth kissed him I love you " he said

I love you too " said Finn.

Hunter" Stephanie called.

What Stephanie?" He demanded.

Who are you?" He asked the guy in a suit.

I'm Ryan Sullivan Mrs Hemsleys's attorney you have been served" he said.

Hunter laughed what!" 

I'm divorcing you hunter " she said.

The hell you are " he growled at her.

Ohh! Hunter I am and I will" she said and left.

He looked at the papers and threw the glass of whiskey across the room after reading that Stephanie gets everything because they have kids together.

Baby I'm proud of you now you need to make sure you that on the next draft we get Adam to raw okay" mustafa said rubbing Roman's hair, he gave him a chaste kiss .

My husband our hero remember all this is for Talia's future" he said .

Roman nodded I'm so glad to have you in my life and I love you " he said.

Mustafa smiled I love you too baby" he said.

**Author's Note:**

> Together we rise .
> 
> apart we fall.


End file.
